1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trim molding and more particularly to trim molding used around doors, windows, the base of walls and wall/ceiling interfaces and also particularly relates to methods of installing said trim molding.
2. Description of Prior Art
Installation of trim molding as part of the finish carpentry phase of building projects has become increasingly more costly from the standpoint of labor and time required for the many steps involved installing the trim molding. For example, when installing conventional wood trim molding around doors, windows, the base of walls and wall/ceiling interfaces, the trim must be cut to length and properly mitered at the ends, after which the trim must be nailed in place. Once the trim is nailed in place, the nail heads must be set below the surface of the wood with a nail punch. The nail holes must then be filled with wood putty, and finally the trim must be painted or stained and varnished. If the step of staining and varnishing the trim is performed before the trim is nailed in place, a colored wood putty that somewhat matches the color of the stain must be used to fill the nail holes.
Conventional trim molding, once installed is difficult to remove without damaging the trim or the wall surface to which it is attached. Therefore, the trim usually remains in place over the life of the building when it is desired to repaint, wallpaper, or install a different floor surface. To prevent paint from dripping onto the trim or to prevent accidental painting of the trim while brushing or rolling the paint on the wall, most painters will tape or mask the trim to prevent such occurrences. When wall papering, the wall paper must be carefully cut around the trim. Further, wood trim molding often contracts after installation as the wood dries or expands and contracts with changing temperatures creating unsightly gaps along the wall and at the mitered joints thereby detracting from an otherwise neat appearance.
Consequently, there is a need in the finish carpentry industry to reduce the time and labor involved in installing trim molding, and eliminate the need for nails and filling of nail holes. There is a further need to enable the trim to be easily adjustable to eliminate the unsightly gaps that often occur at the walls and mitered joints as the wood expands and contracts, and also to there is a need to have trim molding that is easily removable when it is desired to repaint, wallpaper or install a different floor surface.